Fidelity
by 0melting.snow0
Summary: Spoilers till 506, Joy. Will be House/Cam. Enjoy!


She stands in front of him

She stands in front of him. Watching. Judging. Understanding. If there is one person in the world who could understand what he had done, it is her. She seems to have this fragile sense of empathy few people possess. He hates it – hates the fact that she knows him so well. He always wanted to stay a mystery. It made being an ass easier. When she is looking at him this way, he truly wants to hit her, square in the face. Of course he never does, he never could.

She had seen them hours ago, kissing in the OR. His hand tracing down Cuddy's tear-covered cheek. The baby had died and Cuddy was crying. Cameron could still feel the cool glass of the gallery window beneath her fingertips. They didn't seem to notice her and she wasn't able to bear watching any longer. She turned and left, not noticing that he had indeed seen her.

When she rushed into the locker room, it was hard to remember how to breathe properly even though it was an essential function she'd be doing her entire life. Closing her eyes, she sat down on the cool ground, thinking. It was hard to be mad at him. She knew him too well, knew his inability to appropriately handle crying woman.

Hours later they meet in his apartment. He hadn't expected her to show up, not after she'd seen... So, he is startled by her soft knock on his front door. He could recognize her knock out of a million. He hobbles slowly to the front door without his cane. When he meets her gaze, he is surprised. The hurt seems to have vanished. She doesn't asked what happened, she just sits down on his couch and turns on the TV. Reruns of The Simpsons.

Silently he settles besides her, throwing an arm around her small shoulders, drawing her closer to him. The embrace is more than she would've asked for during the past few years. She knows he is trying, fighting to keep them together because he is so afraid of screwing things up. His eyes travel over her face, the fluorescent light of the TV making it glow like snow on an early December morning. His fingers trace down her skin and she's looking questionably at him.

When he was a kid, his grandmother once described a calm winter scene. Clean snow throwing light blue shadows instead of gray ones on the ground. She had told him to close his eyes and when he did he was sitting in a snowy landscape. No one was there. Just him and the never ending horizon. He stared around, soaking in his surroundings, the silence and – the pure white snow. He sat there until the end of time, mesmerized by the blue and white sparkle blanketing the ground.

Opening her mouth, she is about to say something, but his thumb trails over her lower lip, silencing her. It's not the time for words. She knows. He stares at her for several seconds until she turns back to the TV, unable to hold his gaze any longer. The image of him with Cuddy is still flashing through her mind, leaving an odd feeling in the pit of her belly. She wants him to say something because...if she was the one who started the talking, they would end up yelling at each other. It's so easy for her to make him angry. Just a single word at the wrong moment and sparks would fly. Sighing she snuggles closer into his embrace.

Their sophisticated relationship is something she has always enjoyed, even before they'd started sleeping together. Sharing a bed with Greg House is by no means easy, but she has always been a fighter since she was a little girl, kicking her brother's ass when they were kids and winning a karate match at the age of seven. Allison Cameron is not the type of girl who gives up easily.

After Bart gets Sideshow Bob in jail again, she clicks off the TV, and heads into the bedroom. She knows he'll follow – hoping for sex.

She undresses slowly and realizes that, after hours of watching TV, they still haven't talked. A strange feeling creeps slowly into her mind. She stands frozen in her underwear when she feels his hand on her hip – caressing her alabaster skin. She gradually turns around and watches him as he undresses himself and hands her one of his band shirts. The Who. She puts it on and waits for him to lay down first. When he doesn't move she looks up to find his intense gaze.

Slowly he opens his mouth. Once. Twice. Trying to find the right words, attempting an apology. Excuses are his specialty. Why is it so hard this time? She would believe him. In the end, he was just comforting a friend. Yes, a kiss between friends, but nothing more. And yet he feels like he cheated on her. In the past he wouldn't have mind. He didn't gave a crap about the feelings of most others, but watching her getting hurt, by him, was almost more than he could bear. When had she become so important to him?

Slowly he turns his head away from her. He feels her hand on his naked chest, fingertips caressing his skin. Too much to bear. Too much to ask. He gulps and turns back to look at her. Golden hair. Kaleidoscope eyes. Perfect, snow white skin. He has to say it. She didn't leave him much of a choice, so he caves.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know."

The End

A/N: First, I have to thank my beta **chicagochicklett **for not letting me screw up this time. Thank you so much. :) This is my opinion what should happen after 'Joy.' Well he can kiss her if he wants to, but let it end my way. ;( Read and Review please.


End file.
